The Box
by EloraVashara
Summary: Starscream and Optimus find themselves in an unlikely situation one day, and close quarters lead to arguing, napping and seeker thruster molesting. Spark-sex inside, slash, don't like don't read! Oneshot, complete. G1, but could be any 'verse. SSxOP


Disclaimer: Don't own, that's why sometimes things actually make sense in the canon Transformers 'verses.

Author's Note: I'm working on Victory, I promise! But this bunny bit me really hard. I blame it on Prowlimus from DeviantArt, and her oekaki meme here:

http:/ prowlimus. deviantart. com/art/ Oekaki-dump-2-110615950? q=in%3Ascraps%20sort%3Atime%20 gallery%3Aprowlimus&qo=26

Take out the spaces. The exact pic is the top left corner. I decided I had to write about it, no matter how bizarre it was, and lo and behold! A new crack-ish fic from me, posted at nearly 4 AM my time. Too tired to do a thorough proofread… It is most definitely a oneshot, but if anyone else wants to adopt the bunny, feel free! I hope you enjoy it and forgive the mysterious lack of details about some things…Review if you have a second!

Warning: Slashy spark-sex ahead in detail, so if that's not your thing hit the back button!

The Box

By Elora Vashara

Neither was sure how they had ended up in their current situation. That is, trapped in an apparently impenetrable box. Starscream huffed and shifted slightly, unavoidably bumping against Prime, who was his company for the foreseeable future. He had been on the ground, tracking Prime through the dense forest when the mech had just disappeared without a sound. He'd followed the tracks to a small clearing, and barely had time to wonder why they'd just stopped before he'd fallen unconscious. Next thing he knew, he was packed into this…this _crate_ with Optimus Prime and no lights but the soft glow emanating from their optics.

His first reaction was to try and break through the walls of the crate by force, but it was so cramped he didn't have enough room to put very much power in each kick. His next idea was to blast through with his thrusters or blaster rifle, but after a quick word of caution from Prime—using either of those in such close quarters would likely terminate them both—he'd been out of options. Comms didn't work here, and with a small indulgence to his scientific curiosity, he analyzed the metal surrounding them. The strength of the strange compound alone was astounding, but a further scan revealed that it also blocked their spark signals from detection. Unfortunately, the barriers were also quite thick, meaning any sound they made was unlikely to reach outside audios.

Panic began to set in. He pulled his knees up and hugged his arms around them, biting his lower lip so as to not make any pathetic noises that might garner him sympathy from his Autobot company. His wings fit the width of the wall with only a foot or so of leeway, so he sat approximately in the middle of one wall, and Prime's feet were to his direct left as the Autobot was leaning against the opposite wall. They didn't need oxygen to survive, so that was not a concern, but they did need energon to stay online. If their reserves ran out they would collapse, and though it was possible for them to be revived using advanced medical techniques, the longer they were offline the slimmer their chances of surviving became. Even with his legs drawn up there wasn't very much room left, and the slightly larger of the two Cybertronians was already cramped, his legs at least halfway drawn up when pushed out as far as the box allowed.

"This is your fault, you know!" Starscream spat out, his frustration with the situation growing with every passing second.

Optimus shuttered his optics briefly in surprise. "How is this my fault? If you hadn't been following me you wouldn't have gotten trapped in here with me."

Starscream grit his denta. The Autodolt dared to blame _him_ for their predicament? "If I-! If _you_ hadn't been sneaking around, Megatron wouldn't have had _me_ follow you in the first place, and then _neither_ of us would be in this mess!" He pushed his legs back out, placing one thruster flat against the far wall and settling his crossed arms over his cockpit.

"I suppose that's true," Optimus conceded, "But I wasn't sneaking."

Starscream was a bit stunned at the Prime's easy admission of a Decepticon being right, but recovered quickly enough to catch his contradiction. "What do you mean, 'you weren't sneaking'? What else would you have been doing?"

"I was looking for a human that was reported to have gone missing in the area during a hike." Optimus was a bit surprised at how much the seeker had calmed in such a short space of time. Surely, then, the rumors of the explosive fights between Megatron and his SIC were a bit exaggerated? Of course, Megatron had a temper to rival Starscream's, so perhaps not. But really, hadn't the Decepticon leader ever tried staying calm and talking his Second down? It wasn't that hard.

"Ugh, fleshies." Starscream muttered, wondering why the Autobots even bothered with them.

Optimus shrugged at the comment, knowing he would get nowhere by arguing, and silence fell between them once more.

After some time—several joors by their chronometers—both mechs were beginning to feel rather claustrophobic, but the only way for them to stretch their legs out meant they had to talk to each other, and Starscream was as stubborn as Optimus was patient, the latter waiting for the former to speak up first. Finally, both gave up waiting and turned to the other, starting to speak at the same time.

"So—"

"Ah—"

They paused, optics meeting in surprise.

"Eh, you go first," Optimus offered, wondering if they were considering the same idea.

"No, no," Starscream protested, "_You_ go first, I insist." Damn him to the Pit if he was going to be the first to admit weakness.

Optimus canted his head warily. "…Okay. I was thinking it would be nice if we could both stretch our legs a bit, but it means some shuffling around." He'd been watching the seeker fidget for the last joor or so, and had come to the conclusion that they were probably equally uncomfortable.

Starscream hesitated, but as much as he wanted to protest, Prime had a point. "Fine," he grumbled, "but watch where you put your servos."

The two began to shift and scoot, Starscream folding his wings forward to adjust to the angle of the corner, when a hand landed on his knee, sending tingles through his circuits. He shot a glare, and just as quickly as it had landed there it disappeared with a mumbled apology that still managed to sound sincere. Finally the two were positioned in opposite corners, feet practically in each other's laps. Neither cared, though, as they could finally put their legs out straight. Silence reigned again for a while, and Starscream began to drift off.

Optimus was bored, and feeling a little conflicted. He had absolutely nothing to do, but in his lap were two delicate, dangerous thrusters that were practically begging for some exploration. He still held his fascination for seekers from his time as Orion Pax, and Starscream was by far the best-looking seeker he'd ever seen. He spent a little time monitoring Starscream's systems until he was sure the seeker was in recharge, then cautiously reached out a finger and touched the tip of a silvery-white and blue thruster. No response.

Feeling a little bolder, he traced the edges of the thruster, working his way down to the heel. He slowly dragged a fingertip around the rim of the heel, freezing as a small whimper met his audios. Once he confirmed that Starscream was still in recharge, he continued his exploration, dipping his finger inside the heel and stroking the length of the metal strips. Starscream's cooling fans kicked on, and the seeker let out a low moan. Optimus grinned and probed further in, delicately stroking and feeling out the inner structures. With his free hand, he began the same process on the other thruster, making the seeker moan and pant quite loudly, shifting and squirming slightly at the pleasurable sensations zipping through his circuits. He wondered how Starscream could still be in recharge at this point, but continued regardless.

After a thorough exploration with his hands, he set one foot aside and lifted the other up to his face slowly, removing his facemask as he did so. Cautiously—and ever so slowly—he leaned forward and stroked the edge of the heel with his glossa.

"Nnnggghh!" Starscream came to, confused at the intense pleasure building in his circuits until he registered that one thruster was being held up to the Prime's face. "Ha," he panted, barely noticing that the Autobot leader wasn't wearing his facemask, "k-keep going…" Slag if he was going to turn this kind of treatment down. The Autobot had been doing wonderful things to his thrusters that no one else had ever tried, and he didn't want to cut things off when he was half charged.

Optimus was surprised at Starscream's request, then thanked Primus briefly for keeping him from getting blasted in the face. He continued, running his glossa around the edge then dipped inwards, following the same motions he'd made with his fingers. Starscream whimpered and cried out, dropping his head back and shuttering his optics. Optimus supported the thruster in one hand, and ran his other hand up Starscream's leg, lightly tracing seams here and there and just tickling the underside of the seeker's knee joint. Quite suddenly, both legs were withdrawn as Starscream contorted himself in the cramped space, moving to lie on top of the Prime.

"Wings," he gasped before his smaller fingers found Optimus' grille and began teasing the sensitive wires and nodes beneath. Optimus groaned in bliss as his over-sensitive nodes shot waves of pleasure straight to his spark. After a dizzying moment, he regained some of his faculties and commenced the seeker's bidding, reaching up to eagerly explore the smooth surfaces and sharp edges. He wrought even louder gasps and noises from Starscream as cockpit and windshield rubbed in delicious friction.

"Mmmmnnnaaahhh…!" Starscream cried out shakily, "P-prime, sparks, oooohh—Oooohh!"

Unable to answer verbally, his mouth busy assaulting Starscream's neck, Optimus simply opened his chest plates, Starscream's cockpit sliding back at the same time to reveal their sparks. They pulled apart for a moment, both panting heavily and trembling with passion, their faces lit by the soft cerulean glow of the separate sparks.

"I don't hate you," Starscream whispered, feeling that the whole situation was a bit surreal.

"I never have," Optimus murmured, and pulled Starscream down for a hungry kiss as their chests met. Hands wandered and fingers stroked and kneaded with a certain sense of desperation as the two sparks slowly moved towards each other in the space between the connected spark chambers. Their kiss broke as the first tendrils intertwined and they cried out at the intense sensations rocking back and forth between them. More and more connections formed as the two sparks merged into one, each feeling the other in that moment as well as themselves, every stroke, every caress magnified and reflected back until neither could quite make the distinction between self and partner. The last pieces of each other combined, and they fell over the edge into the white bliss of overload, basking in pure sensation for a brief, wonderful moment before slipping into the peaceful oblivion of recharge.

When they woke, the first thing they each realized was that they were no longer in that dreaded box. The second was that their spark chambers were still connected, their sparks drifting out tendrils to touch with the other now and then, sending tingles and small shocks of awareness at the short-lived connections. An air of calm and content pervaded the clearing for a long time as neither chose to speak or act, just basking in a rare moment of complete trust and relaxation. Optimus had his arms wrapped loosely around the seeker's waist, gently securing him while Starscream tucked his head into Optimus' neck.

Starscream felt that the longer he stayed the less he wanted to leave, but he had to at some point. So after some time of enjoying the afterglow of the best overload he'd ever had, he pushed himself up very gently and slowly, disengaging the locks that had held their chambers together. As the space between them grew, their sparks retreated further back into their respective chambers, but rather unexpectedly for the watching mechs, each spark flung out a long tendril to bridge the gap. Starscream froze as the two fragile strings stretched until they met, wrapping securely about each other. Optimus watched with a similar expression of wonder as the two slightly different shades of blue exchanged a few small pieces of each other. Once the transfer was complete, the sparks returned to their chambers, but neither felt so bad about having to part, this time.

Starscream and Optimus sat side by side on the leaf-littered forest floor in a silence that was both uncomfortable and reassuring.

"Well…" Starscream began, not sure what words were supposed to come out next.

"You're still the SIC of the Decepticons," Optimus stated.

"And you're still the leader of the Autobots," Starscream tossed back.

"Do we go back to shooting at each other, then?"

Starscream couldn't bring himself to say yes. "No. Let's—I don't know what this is, or where it will go. Let's just call a truce between the two of us. No shooting at each other on the battlefield, but anyone else is still fair game."

Optimus nodded in agreement; it would do for now. "What about off the battlefield?"

"What about it?"

"What if we run into each other again, and it's just us?"

"Then…Then we hope we get trapped in another box."

Optimus smiled.

~Fin~


End file.
